Masquerade
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: You know what sucks? High school. You know what sucks more? Having a crush on your new best friend. You know what sucks more than that? Finding his girlfriend kissing my boyfriend...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: This story was suggested by Eclarelover1278D. I feel so loved! Really her PM totally made my day when I read it. Anyway. The idea for this story is really, really good, so this story is going to be very, very intense. Reviews are really great! So, leave me some yo!

This will be a possible three/four shot!

* * *

Masquerade

Summary: You know what sucks? High school. You know what sucks more? Having a crush on your new best friend. You know what sucks more than that? Finding his girlfriend kissing my boyfriend...

* * *

Chapter 1-

"Let's hang out this friday." Clare said. Eli glanced over at her from his graphic comic and he blinked a few times. He said, "Okay. What do you want to do on friday?" Clare thought about it and said, "Well. We can double date. You, me, Julia, and KC."

Eli soon nodded and Clare looked back down at her notebook as she continued to write. Eli glanced over at Clare, not turning his head. He watched as she frantically scribbled words down on her notebook. Eli asked, "What are you writing?" Clare looked up and smiled a little.

"Nothing. It's just... you know, stuff." She responded.

"Just, stuff?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." Clare pulled her knees up, crushing her notebook between her chest and her knees, not wanting Eli to read what she was writing. Eli laughed and said, "Clare... it's not like I haven't read any of your writing before. Why are you hiding it?"

Clare blushed ten different shades of red. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked down.

"Oh, it's personal." Eli stated.

Clare slowly nodded her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. Eli turned his attention back to his graphic novel and blinked a few times. He looked in front of him, finding a pair of long pale legs, clad in fishnet stockings. Eli glanced up and smiled.

"Hey Jules."

"Hey Eli, Clare." Julia flashed her a smile and Clare smiled in return. Julia held her hand out and helped Eli up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She smiled cheekily. Eli said, "Clare and I talked just a few minutes ago, she wants to double date this friday." Julia glanced down at Clare, then back up at Eli. She asked, "With KC?" Clare nodded and she got up from the floor, standing next to Eli.

Julia smiled and her deep brow eyes gleamed with excitement. She nodded and said, "I'd love to go. Where are we going?" Julia, Eli, and Clare started to walk away from the hallway, and headed outside. It's their lunch period, and Clare and Eli were waiting for Julia, like they normally did.

Clare said, "We can go to the Dot, then maybe a movie?" Julia and Eli nodded. Clare smiled and they soon headed outside to the picnic tables. KC was waiting for Clare of course. He got up and walked to her, he kissed her lips and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Clare wrapped her arm around his waist and looked up at him, smiling. Eli frowned and swallowed nervously. Julia rubbed his side, breaking him from his thoughts.

KC and Clare took a seat at the usual picnic table, while Julia and Eli took a seat in front of them.

"We're double dating friday." Clare said towards KC. He looked over at her and smiled. He said, "Making plans without my permission again?" Clare stuck her tongue out at him he reached over and tickled her. Clare squeaked and laughed. Eli clenched his fists and Julia cleared her throat. KC and Clare looked over at them. Clare blushed a deep shade of red and tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

"A-anyway. We're going to the Dot, then we're going to see a movie." Clare said towards KC. He responded, "Okay. Sounds fun. I have football practice friday, so we're going to have to go a little later."

"That's fine." Clare said.

She looked towards Eli, feeling his foot brush against hers. Clare smiled softly and moved her foot against his. Eli licked his bottom lip, and Clare chewed on hers. She finally snapped back to reality and stopped playing footsy with Eli. Clare blushed and Eli looked away.

"What's up with you guys? You're awfully quiet." Julia stated.

"Nothing. I'll... I have to go to the bathroom." Clare got up and ran inside. Eli turned around and watched her. He said, "I'm going to go check on here. Be right back." He got up and left Julia and KC by themselves. Julia grinned at KC, who flashed her the same grin.

.

.

Clare splashed cold water on her face and glanced at herself in the mirror. She clenched the sides of the sink and moved away from it. Clare walked out of the bathroom and crashed into someone's chest.

"Hey Blue Eyes, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just... a little woozy." Clare responded.

Eli nodded. He said, "Well let's go back. Julia and KC are still outside." Clare nodded and she watched Eli leave. She sighed heavily and soon followed closely behind him. Clare and Eli soon made it back to the picnic tables, and they oddly stared at Julia and KC, who looked out of breath and scared. Clare asked, "KC are you okay?" He nodded saying, "Yeah... why do you ask?" He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Clare smiled.

"I have to um go." Julia looked over at Eli. He blinked and flashed her a knowing look. They got up and walked inside the school. Clare interlaced her fingers with KC's and said, "Oh well, more times for us." KC smiled at her and he leaned over, and kissed her lips. She smiled in the kiss and leaned into it.

.

.

"Eli, just one kiss... please." Julia murmuered. Eli smirked and he back Julia up against the lockers. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Julia wrapped her arms around his neck, and got up on her tip toes; she cracked an eye open, and watched KC and Clare kiss. She pinned her eyebrows together and soon started to kiss Eli back, closing her eye and kissing Eli back with just the same amount of passion he kissed her with.

Julia pulled away and smiled up at Eli. He smirked at her and asked, "Do you want to come to my place after school?"

"Depends, what are we going to do?" Julia smirked in return, playing with some strands of Eli's hair between her fingers.

"Anything you want. My bed is still calling for you." Eli whispered against her ear, feeling her shudder.

"Okay fine." She finally responded.

Eli smirked and kissed her again.

Julia opened her eyes and noticed that KC and Clare were walking through the doors, the bell rung, signaling the students that lunch is over. Julia pulled away and said, "KC and Clare are coming." Eli turned around and said, "So?"

"You know I don't like it when they watch." Julia lied.

"Liar?" Eli questioned. "It never stopped you before." He added.

Julia shrugged and said, "KC, wait for me!" Eli watched his girlfriend bounce away with his other friend. Clare walked up to Eli and said, "Did she ditch you again?" She teased. Eli looked down at her and said, "Sure... ha ha, well at least I have you. Let's go to class."

Clare blushed.

_"Well at least I have you."_

She smiled and soon followed Eli back to Ms. Dawes's English class.

_"If only you knew..."_ Clare thought.

.

.

End of chapter 1

* * *

Okay so the first chapter bombed it bad. But the next few chapters will be a lot better! I promise! Leave me a review and tell me what you think!

Goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Wow, I didn't think I was going to get that many reviews for the first chapter :O WOOT! Well, here's chapter twos :) Instead of this being a three or four shot, it's going to be a possible ten shot. Since there's going to be a bunch of scenes involving the two, until the actual drama begins.

_This story was suggested by Eclarelover1278D._

* * *

Masquerade

Summary: You know what sucks? High school. You know what sucks more? Having a crush on your new best friend. You know what sucks more than that? Finding his girlfriend kissing my boyfriend...

* * *

Chapter 2-

"This is going to be a long day." Eli muttered. Clare leaned forward in her seat and whispered, "This is the last class of the day. It won't take too long." Eli turned around and said, "Good point, Edwards. Does KC have football practice today?" Clare looked up from her notebook and blinked a few times. She said, "Y-yeah why?"

"Oh, well... Julia bailed on me today, since she's got an 'emergency power squad' meeting, do you maybe... want to hang out?" Eli asked. Clare blushed. She lowered her gaze and smiled a little.

It took her a good while to finally respond. Eli said, "I won't publicly embarrass you again, I mean... unless you want me to." Clare giggled and soon nodded. She said, "Okay." Eli smiled and turned back around in his seat. Clare glanced down at her notebook and read what she has written so far.

_Eli is probably the most amazing person that I have ever met, besides KC of course. Eli makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. Unlike KC, Eli... well he listens to me. He knows just what to say and helps me forget everything when I'm upset. Eli is the only person who knows what's going on at home. He helps me with it. Eli well... I think I might have feelings for him, and they're not just friend feelings, they're strong feelings..._

_I don't know what it is, but when I see him with his girlfriend, I get upset, because he'll start... well flirting with me, and then when she shows up he stops. I know that's supposed to happen, but you know... it kind of sucks. I can't help but think, Does Eli have feelings for me? I think he does. Everytime KC and me are well... kissing, or doing something boyfriend and girlfriend like, Eli does something to cause us to stop. Like he gets jealous. I think it's cute that he gets jealous. I'm probably just imagining this really..._

_Maybe Eli doesn't have feelings for me..._

_Maybe it's just a dream. I hate having these feelings. Sure, I love KC, but... KC isn't really as fun as Eli is..._

"Miss. Edwards the assignment was to write about something you hate, not about the little crush you have on Mr.-

"SHHHH!" Clare said. Ms. Dawes lifted an eyebrow and walked away. Clare sighed heavily, having Eli turn around and say, "Are you okay Blue Eyes?" Clare nodded and hugged her notebook close to her chest. Eli turned around after flashing her a knowing smile, that anybody barely saw. She smiled to herself and continued to write.

.

.

"Hey KC!"

"Oh, hey Julia, what are you doing here?"

"Power squad wants us to be in the gym to 'work out'." Julia responded. KC moved up from the bench after putting the weight he was lifting on the rack. Julia asked, "Do you want me to spot you?" KC laid down on the bench, holding the bar on top of him. He nodded. Julia stood behind him, and helped him pick up the weight. KC glanced up at her dark brown eyes and she looked down at him smiling big. She said, "Are you excited for friday?" KC shrugged his shoulders.

"You can say that." He said through clenched teeth.

"I can say that? Or it is that?" Julia laughed.

"I'm not much into double dating, and Clare knows this." KC sat up after placing the bar back on the rack. Julia went to sit down next to him. She said, "Well... I mean I'm going so you won't be as bored." KC smirked and she smiled in return.

"I mean I'm not saying Clare is boring, but..." Julia trailed off.

KC frowned.

"Clare isn't boring Julia." He stated.

Julia smiled sheepishly at him and walked away, she laid down on the mat and started to do crutches, followed by a few power squad members. KC shook his head and got up to get some water.

"You like her don't you?"

KC glanced over at his friend.

"Who? Julia? No, she's dating my friend."

"That's never stopped you before."

"...I have Clare, Julia is just my friend."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Shut up Owen."

"I'm just saying man, IT'S OBVIOUS." Owen pat KC's shoulder. KC watched him leave and he sighed heavily. He glanced over at Julia who was now doing push-ups, she flashed him a smirk and winked at him. KC smiled and shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

.

.

"Okay so, what are we going to do Blue Eyes?" Eli asked as he shoved his books into his locker. Clare blinked. She said, "Well you invited ME to hang out, shouldn't you be choosing what to do?" Eli closed his locker and glanced down at her. Clare swallowed nervously and stammered saying, "W-well... we can go to the Dot and g-get some coffee or something."

"Sounds good. I'm paying." Eli walked away from her and Clare followed closely behind him.

"Clare!"

She turned around and smiled up at KC as he walked to her, still in his gym clothes.

"Where are you off to?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Clare giggled saying, "You're all sweaty. Eli and I are going to hang out at the Dot." KC frowned and nodded. He said, "Don't do anything I won't." Clare playfully slapped his arm and kissed him on the lips before she ran out the door, chasing after Eli.

KC turned back and walked into the gym, to get ready for football practice.

.

"What did KC want?" Eli asked, trying not to sound like a jealous ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing. I was just telling him that I'm hanging out with you." Clare responded.

"Oh, and he said what?"

"He didn't say anything." Clare stated.

"Are you sure he's okay with us hanging out? Remember what happened last time." Eli stated. Clare laughed to herself. She said, "His face was priceless." Eli rolled his eyes. They climbed into Morty and Eli turned the ignition on, driving out of the parking lot.

Clare reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrating.

_Tell Eli that I won't be able to see him later tonight_  
_Julia_

"Um... Julia said she won't be able to see you later on tonight." Clare said. Eli frowned.

"She's bailing on me again." He muttered.

"I'm sure it's because of power squad." Clare said trying to reason with him. Eli shrugged his shoulders.

"It's the third time she's bailed on me..."

"Eli why don't you call her and ask her?" Clare stated. Eli said, "It's okay I'll talk to her later."

"Okay."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter three is going to be very, very, VERY intense, no no there's no smut, sorry to disapoint you n_-, but anyway, if you want it, leave momma some reviews, and she'll come back to you as soon as possible!

Goodbye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Oh my god, so many reviews! Thank you oh so much! Well, here's chapter 3! By the way... I HATE Julia, so she's practically a HOE in this story . enough said.

_This story was suggested by Eclarelover1278D._

* * *

Masquerade

Summary: You know what sucks? High school. You know what sucks more? Having a crush on your new best friend. You know what sucks more than that? Finding his girlfriend kissing my boyfriend...

* * *

Chapter 3-

"What are you getting?" Eli asked Clare. She glanced up from her menu and her pretty blue eyes blinked curiously at Eli. She said, "I think I might just get a salad and a milkshake." Eli laughed and Clare frowned, before pressing her lips to a line. She asked, "What could possibly be funny?"

"Oh nothing, you're always drinking a milkshake, there are other drinks you can have." Eli stated.

Clare shrugged her shoulders.

"I like milkshakes, besides... you don't hear me complaining about you drinking Mountain Dew all the time, you know what that does to you right?" Clare smirked a little, watching Eli's face grew curious. She giggled and Eli asked, "What does it do to you?"

She placed her menu down and folded her arms on the table. She leaned forward whispering, "You don't know?" Eli shook his head honestly. He leaned forward as well and Clare whispered in his ear, "It has yellow five in it, so it causes um... things to um, shrink." She silenced the last word.

Eli pulled away and frowned down at the menu. He pushed it away and Clare laughed at his face.

"What can I get you guys to drink?"

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake." Clare said.

"Okay and, a mountain dew for you?"

Eli quickly shook his head. He said, "I'll have a water thanks."

"Okay."

Clare and Eli stared blankly at each other. Clare smiled at him and he smirked in return. She bowed her head and drew fake circles on the table with her finger. Eli watched her and he brushed his foot against hers. Clare glanced up and she blushed.

She pulled her feet back, only to have Eli reach out with his foot, brushing hers again. Clare's lips curled up into a highly visible smile, she slipped her black flats off, and placed her foot on his knee. Eli looked down and Clare said, "Make yourself useful and massage my feet." Eli glanced back down at her foot, watching her toes wiggle.

"You're kidding right?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." Clare laughed. As she was removing her foot from his knee, Eli grabbed it.

Clare glared at him.

"Don't you even think about it." She threatened.

Eli brushed his nail on the under side of her foot, causing her to squeak loud. She jerked her foot back, only to have Eli hold onto it harder. Clare jerked her foot back and started squealing and squeaking as Eli began to tickle her.

"Eli stop!"

And then it happened.

Clare kicked Eli right in between the legs, by accident of course.

"SHIIIIIIT!" Eli cried.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Clare shrieked, watching Eli curl up and fall towards the side on the booth, disappearing behind the table. She heard him say through clenched teeth, "I-I'm good." Clare clenched her jaw, as she resisted the urge to laugh.

.

.

Julia pranced through the doors, holding her gym bag in hand. She looked back, and smiled a little when she noticed that KC was following closely behind her. Julia dropped her bag and bent over, purpously. She pretended to tie her show, knowing all too well that KC was behind her, staring at her bottom.

She glanced back at him and said, "KC, why are you staring? You know it's a bad habit."

Julia stood up and turned to him. KC narrowed his eyes at her. Julia moved her ponytail to the side of her shoulder, and said, "So. Are we still on for tonight?" KC frowned and swallowed hard. He sighed heavily saying, "Look Julia, I don't know how long-

"KC, stop worrying, Eli won't find out about us." She walked to him and glanced up at him. KC looked around, and then back down at her into her brown eyes. Julia smiled softly, KC rolled his eyes.

"Let's go to my place."

"Eh, no, let's go to mine. My parents don't get home for another hour or so. And since your mom is home, she's going to wonder why you're bringing a girl who is _Clare_ over." Julia's tone became annoyed at the mention of KC's girlfriends name.

"R-right." He stammered.

Julia smiled in satisfaction and grabbed his arm, pulling him outside of the school.

They headed to KC's car, and he fished into his pockets, trying to find his keys. Once he found them he unlocked the door and Julia climbed in. He walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. KC turned the ignition on and drove out of the parking lot.

Julia scooted closer to him, immediately attacking his neck, placing kisses here and there.

KC shifted in his seat and glanced down at her. Julia smirked and continued to kiss his neck, nipping at his skin. KC clenched the steering wheel and pressed hard on the gas petal, rushing to get to Julia's place.

"Someone's anxious." Julia purred.

"Who's fault could that be?" KC responded with a small smirk playing at his lips. Julia shrugged her shoulders, and stole a quick kiss from him. KC swirved and cracked one eye open so he could see the road. Julia pulled away and ruffled his hair before moving back to her own seat.

.

.

"I love Julia... really I do."

"Then... why are you having second thoughts about trusting her?" Clare questioned.

"I don't know... see well she's cheated on me before," Eli's face dropped and he sighed softly. He continued, "But I mean, she promised me she wouldn't do it again. It's still hard to trust someone after they've already done something so horrible." Clare's face dropped and she reached over, placing a hand over Eli's.

Eli glanced up at her and she smiled sweetly at him.

He averted his gaze to her hand, and watched her thumb brush back and forth over the back of his hand. Eli smiled mentally and slowly took her hand in his. Clare blushed, but never pulled her hand away. Eli said, "Let's go. I'm kind of bored." Clare nodded. She got up after taking one last sip of her milkshake.

Eli placed a few bills on the table and walked behind Clare.

"Where do you want to go?" Clare asked.

"I don't know. Want to just... walk?" Eli asked. Clare thought about it, then soon nodded. She and Eli started walking away from the Dot, leaving Morty behind. Clare said, "Sooo..." Eli looked over at her and repeated her saying, "Sooo." Clare playfully slapped his arm, and he nudged her in return.

Clare pushed his arm, and he playfully pushed her back.

"Eli!"

"What?" He questioned. Before Clare could do anything, Eli bolted off, and she sighed loud, chasing after him. Clare shouted, "Eli! Stop running!" He continued running for a good while, but slowed down once they reached the park, and once Clare reached to him she tackled him, causing them both to fall and roll on the grass.

Eli landed on top of her and she laughed heavily. Eli looked down at her face and she stared back up at him, her laughter dying down. Eli removed the hair from her face and looked into her blue eyes.

"I still can't get over how beautiful your eyes are." He whispered.

Clare blushed and uncontrollably reached up, brushing his bangs away from his face, staring into his deep forest green eyes. Clare swallowed hard the minute she realized Eli was inching closer and closer to her face.

"Can I kiss you?" Eli said against her lips.

"E-Eli you have a girlfriend... and I have a boyfriend." Clare stammered.

Eli frowned and sighed, now remembering that he is dating Julia. Clare frowned and Eli soon quickly jolted off of her. Clare sat up and whispered, "Eli...

"I'm sorry Clare." He muttered.

"Don't be." Clare responded.

"Clare... it's hard not to be... I mean shit, and starting to develope strong feelings for my best friends girlfriend, not to mention the fact that I want to kiss you... so bad." Eli stated. Clare's body became warm, and she smiled faintly at him. Eli turned to look at her and Clare placed a hand on his shoulder.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Okay, so not as intense as I wanted it to be, but hey... there's still more to come! So, leave me some reviews and tell me what you think :)

Goodbye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Jizzle FRITZ! You guys are really liking this story! Over THIRTY reviews just for the last chapter! AH! I love you guys! Um, um... uhhh don't hate me for this chapter -hides-

_This story was suggested by Eclarelover1278D._

* * *

Masquerade

Summary: You know what sucks? High school. You know what sucks more? Having a crush on your new best friend. You know what sucks more than that? Finding his girlfriend kissing my boyfriend...

* * *

Chapter 4-

"So, KC... when are you going to dump Clare and tell her about us?" Julia asked as she sat in KC's lap, straddling him. His hands found her hips and he said, "I-I don't know. I love Clare... and well to be quite frank, I'm not enjoying the fact that I'm cheating on her with you... her best friend." Julia snorted and said, "Clare and I are only just friends, she's not my best friend." KC shrugged his shoulders.

Before he could say anything, Julia's lips crashed down over his, and she immediately thrust her tongue passed his lips. KC soon kissed her back, and his arms moved from her hips to her waist. Julia pulled her mouth away and groaned when she heard her phone vibrating in her bag.

She reached over and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

_"Hey."_

"Oh, Eli... what's up?" She asked, trying to hide the annoyance. KC leaned forward and placed small kisses on her neck.

_"Just wanted to ask why you can't see me tonight."_

"Um... I'm busy." Julia responded.

"...doing what?" Eli asked as he walked around his room, kicking a few shirts that were lying on his bedroom floor. He heard Julia sigh on the other line and she said quickly, "Eli I have to go, I'll talk to you later okay?" Before Eli could say anything, she hung up. Eli frowned and he closed his phone.

"What did she say?"

Eli looked over at Clare and shrugged his shoulders. He said, "She said she was busy." Clare frowned and blinked a few times.

.

.

KC lay Julia back on the couch and placed kisses all around her neck. She moaned softly and tilted her head to the side, giving him more room to her neck. KC's lips trailed down to the hallow of her throat and he sucked on her collar bones. Julia whimpered and raked her fingers through his hair. KC moved his lips back up to her neck where he sucked on her skin.

"Don't leave a hickey, other wise Eli would know." Julia breathed. KC smirked against her skin and moved back to her collar bones, sucking hard on the skin there. He lifted her shirt, enough to reveal her tone stomach and moved down, placing butterfly kisses around her belly button.

Julia moaned softly.

"Shit." KC muttered.

"What?" Julia asked, a little bit annoyed that he stopped.

KC pulled his phone out and opened it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey KC."_

"Hey Clare-bear. What's up?"

_"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie with me."_

"When?" Julia leaned forward and lifted KC's shirt, placing a kiss on his tone abs. KC moved away from her and she pouted.

_"Well, now I guess. I just got done hanging out with Eli." _

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit." KC closed his phone and glanced down at Julia. He said, "I'm going to go see Clare now. I'll um... I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." KC gathered his things and didn't bother to turn back and look at her when Julia called out to him. KC sighed heavily as he shut the front door behind him.

KC raked his fingers through his hair and walked to his car. He climbed inside and turned the ignition on. KC glanced up and noticed that Julia was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed across her chest. She looked annoyed.

He shook his head at her and drove out of the driveway, and headed to Clare's place.

Julia walked back inside and slammed the door shut behind her. She walked to the coffee table and picked up her phone. She moved her hair over her shoulder and dialed Eli's number.

"Hello?"

"Can you come over?"

"...are you done being 'busy'?" Eli asked.

"Yes. Come over, right now." Julia said.

"Um, okay." Eli closed his phone and quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a t-shirt, seeing as he was only in his boxers, just getting out of the shower. He grabbed his car keys and walked out of his room. Eli walked out the front door and climbed into Morty. He cranked the car up and drove out of the driveway.

.

.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Clare asked.

"Anything is fine." KC responded, taking a seat on the couch. Clare smiled and she walked to the movie shelf. She grabbed a chick flick and popped the DVD in the DVD player. Clare walked back to KC and plopped down on the couch next to him. She leaned her head on his chest and blinked a few times.

She turned to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you wearing... perfume?" Clare questioned.

KC stiffened and smelled his shirt. He blinked a few times. Clare arched an eyebrow and he said, "No Clare... I was hugging my mom before I left." Clare licked her bottom lip and slowly nodded her head. She laid her head back on his chest and his arm moved around her waist. Clare played the movie, and glanced down at the ground. She chewed on her bottom lip and sighed heavily. KC rubbed her side and kissed the top of her head.

Clare moved up and she asked, "I think Julia is cheating on Eli."

"What?" KC asked quickly.

Clare blinked a few times, wondering why KC became so... "nervous".

"I think Julia is cheating on Eli." Clare said again.

"W-with who?" KC asked, looking away. Clare pinned her eyebrows together saying, "I don't know... do you know something I don't?" She crossed her arms across her chest. KC quickly shook his head. Clare narrowed her eyes at him. She said, "Are you sure? You're acting strangely, like you know something."

"I don't know anything Clare, so stop pestering me about it." KC snapped.

Clare huffed in frustration.

"Okay calm down, you don't have to get all defensive. It's not like you're the one she's cheating on Eli with." Clare laughed sarcastically, and KC smiled sheepishly. Clare's sarcastic laughter soon died down and she said, "You're not are you?"

"No of course not Clare-bear. I love you and only you." KC took Clare's hands in hers and she smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

.

.

"Okay, so I'm here now-

Julia interrupted Eli's sentence by shoving him up against the door, and planting her lips over his. Eli pinned his eyebrows together and softly pushed her away from him. He asked, "What's going on?" Julia blinked and licked her lips. She whispered, "Don't you want to Eli?" Her hand traveled from his shoulder, down his chest and rested on his abs through his shirt.

Eli licked the corner of his bottom lip and leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss. Julia gasped in the kiss when Eli linked his arms under her thighs, and hoisted her body up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He led them to the couch, and lay them both on it.

Julia's lips parted and Eli's tongue swiftly dove into her mouth. He kissed her with so much passion, as Julia's legs slightly parted, giving Eli more room to lay comfortably in between her legs. Eli tore his mouth away from hers and kissed up and down her neck.

Julia gasped and tilted her head to the side, giving him more room. Eli sucked and nibbled on her skin, earning small whimpers and moans from her. He smirked against her skin and trailed his hand up her thigh, giving small gentle squeezes in the process.

"Eli." She whimpered.

He removed her shirt and trailed kisses up and down the middle of her chest. Eli lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" She breathed.

"What the fuck is this?" Eli questioned

Julia sat up and looked down at the hickey Eli was pointing at on her collar bone. Julia looked up at him and she said, "E-Eli, I can explain." He crawled off her and said, "Don't bother." He started to walk out the front door, but Julia grabbed his hand.

"Eli please... it's not what you think it is."

"Oh yeah? Then what the fuck is it! Tell me please I would like to fucking know." He shouted, yanking his arm away from her grasp. Julia said, "During power squad practice, I got attacked by a bee... it became a rash after I applied some ointment on it."

"Julia, do you think I'm fucking stupid. Just tell me the damn truth."

"I am telling you the truth." Julia whimpered, trying to get herself to cry to make Eli feel bad. Eli frowned and sighed heavily. He turned back around, not facing her. Julia moved behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, she place kisses on his back.

"Let me go Julia. I need to think."

Eli pulled away from her and he exited her home. He slammed the door shut behind him and stood there, feeling the tears weld in his eyes.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Cliffhangerrrr! I'm sorry ha ha, but hey, at least I updated! Leave me some lovely reviews to read!

Goodbye for now!

Random note: I hated writing the Julia and Eli scene... augh she's such a hoe T_T


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: I feel utterly loved! Ah, you guys are stupendously great! I love reading your reviews, they really make me smile! If this story reaches two-hundred reviews, then I'm going to be happier than a pigeon with a french fry!

_This story was suggested by Eclarelover1278D._

* * *

Masquerade

Summary: You know what sucks? High school. You know what sucks more? Having a crush on your new best friend. You know what sucks more than that? Finding his girlfriend kissing my boyfriend...

* * *

Chapter 5-

Eli pulled up the Degrassi parking lot, and stayed sitting in his car, clenching the steering wheel as he watched his girlfriend walk up to him. She wore his favorite outfit, a plaid purple trip skirt, purple fish-nets, black combat boots, and a purple and black lacy tank top. Eli clenched the steering wheel harder, turning his knuckles white as she opened the driver's side of Morty.

"Can we talk?" Julia asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Eli hissed while stepping out of the car after turning the ignition off. Julia grabbed his hand and Eli turned to face her. She looked up at him with teary brown eyes, and whispered, "Eli... I didn't cheat on you, you have to believe me." He glanced down at her eyes and sighed heavily. Eli muttered, "Do you promise?" Julia nodded and she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders. Julia and Eli made their way to the front of the school.

"KC! K-KC stop!"

Eli looked up and frowned, watching KC tickle Clare on the steps of the school. KC looked up and stopped his ministrations when he noticed Julia and Eli standing together. Clare said, "Oh... hey guys." Eli smiled at her and Julia hugged Clare, who stood a little dumbfounded. Eli laughed a little and Clare slowly hugged her back.

"So, I can't wait for tomorrow. Our date is going to be very fun." Julia chirped. Clare looked over at Eli and noticed the slightly upset look on his face. She soon said, "Me either." The tardy bell rung and the four quickly walked inside the school. Clare and Eli went their separate ways from Julia and KC, seeing as Clare and Eli both have English first period.

As Clare watched Eli open his locker, she asked, "What's wrong?" He glanced over at her and shook his head. Clare lifted an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked again, placing a hand on his shoulder. Eli muttered, "Nothing Clare, please just stop asking." Clare frowned and swallowed hard. She walked around him and Eli reached over and turned her around. He said, "I think Julia is cheating on me."

Clare blinked a few times.

"You're certain?" She asked.

"I found a hickey on her collar bone... I mean she says no, but... I'm certain Clare... I'm only going to let it go, you know... I don't want to jump to conclusions yet." Eli stated. Clare nodded, understanding completely. She held Eli's hand in hers and said, "Just keep an eye out okay?" Eli nodded and tightened his hold on her hand. Clare smiled and they both walked to class, not realizing that they were walking hand in hand.

.

.

Julia sighed in frustration as sat in class, opening and closing her phone, waiting for KC to text her back. She sighed and leaned her head against her hand. Julia looked down at her phone when she felt it vibrate in her hand. Julia flipped her phone open and read the text she received.

_I can't do this anymore, we have to stop_  
_KC_

Julia frowned and quickly text KC back, then sent Eli a text right after. She spun her phone around on her desk and received two texts at the same time.

_Julia, Eli is my best friend, and you're his girlfriend... Clare is already suspecting something, we have to stop this.  
KC_

_I love you too Jules  
Eli_

Julia sucked on her bottom lip and sighed heavily. She closed her phone and placed it back in her bag. Julia leaned her head on her hand and stared out the window.

"This sucks." She muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry Julia, what exactly sucks." Coach Armstrong questioned.

She looked up and laughed nervously when she realized that she had just talked out loud. Julia shook her head and she laid it down on the desk, a frustrated sigh escaped her lips.

.

.

"You're breaking up with Clare?"

"I have to... if she finds out that I'm cheating on her with Eli's girlfriend, her best friend, she's going to kill me, and Eli as well. It's probably the best thing to do at this moment." KC explained to his friend Owen, who glared at him in disbelief.

Owen sighed, "You're fucking stupid man. You just need to tell her straight up, because her finding out from someone else is going to hurt her worse. But either way, you're fucked." Owen placed a hand on KC's shoulder and walked away. KC chewed on his bottom lip nervously and walked to the locker room.

He sat down on the bench and glanced down at the floor. KC pulled his phone out from his pocket when he felt it vibrate quickly. He opened his phone and read the text.

_If we end this now, I'll tell Clare what's going on between you and I. Do the right thing KC, I don't think you would want to lose your little Clare-bear do you?  
Julia_

KC tapped his foot on the floor and thought of the answer. He didn't want Clare to know, and he didn't want to make matters worse by having Julia telling her. KC was going to tell her, even if it meant he was going to get his ass beat by Eli, for both hurting Clare and cheating on her with his girlfriend.

KC mentally slapped himself and he got up and punched the wall behind him, causing the skin on his knuckles to break and blood to slowly seep through the cut skin. He looked up when he heard the bell ring, signalling that first period is over.

.

.

"Are you still you know... wanting to come by my place so we can work on the paper?" Clare asked Eli. He looked down at her and noticed the cute blush on her face. Eli said, "Are you having the thought that I might cancel or something?" Clare looked down, hiding her face with her curly hair.

"N-no, I was just-

"Clare of course I'm coming over. I'm not going to ditch you like a certain person I know." Eli muttered. Clare softly smiled and Eli smirked at her. He stiffened when someone covered his eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?"

"Jack the Ripper?" Eli asked.

"Eli, you're so mean." Julia frowned as she pulled her hands away. Eli turned to her and she wrapped her arm around his waist. Eli hesitantly kissed her forehead, and Clare frowned. She smiled sheepishly and stammered saying, "I uhh... better go find KC, I'll s-see you guys later." Eli watched her leave and frowned a little. Julia turned his face towards her and she crushed her lips over his.

Eli kissed her back, and pulled away before she could "viciously" kiss him like they used to. Julia frowned. She asked, "What's wrong?" Eli shook his head and started to head to his next class, Julia trailed behind him like a sad puppy. Just before Eli entered his class, she grabbed his hand.

Julia said, "Eli... why are you being so distant from me?"

"Sorry... I'm just tired." Eli lied. He leaned down, kissed her cheek and disappeared in the classroom. Julia crossed her arms across her chest and stomped her foot in anger. She walked to her class and sat down next to Clare, they have history together.

Clare noticed how distraught Julia looked and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Julia responded. Clare mouthed okay and turned back in her seat, facing the classroom. Julia turned to Clare and said, "So, about Friday. What time exactly are we going to meet up at the Dot?"

"Um, well KC had practice that day. So probably around five." Clare responded. Julia nodded and she turned back in her seat. Clare jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked over at Julia and then back down at her phone.

_Clare, we have to talk after school. It's about us._  
_KC_

She frowned.

_'I know where this is going...'_ Clare thought.

She closed her phone and placed it on her desk. Clare felt the tears weld in her eyes, but she bit them back. Julia turned to Clare and said, "Oh my god! Clare, why are you crying?" Clare looked over at her and shook her head saying, "I h-have something in my eye." Julia frowned and watched the tears stream down Clare's face.

Clare got up and she bolted out of the classroom, leaving her phone on her desk. Julia watched Clare leave and then she looked at her phone. Julia chewed on her bottom lip and reached over, grabbing Clare's phone and opened it, reading through her texts.

Julia pinned her eyebrows together, reading the most recent text KC sent to Clare.

.

.

Clare bolted into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She sobbed uncontrollably, sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. Clare sniffled and stayed sitting inside the stall for a good twenty minutes.

She soon got up and unlocked the stall door. Clare walked to the sinks and quickly splashed some water on her face. She fixed her clothes and walked out of the bathroom, bumping into someone. Clare looked up and was immediately looking into green eyes.

"Oh Eli!" Clare threw herself at him and buried her head into his chest.

Eli shifted his eyes and asked, "Clare what's wrong?" His arms moved around her and he hugged her close to him.

"K-KC is breaking up w-with me!" Clare's tone was hard to understand seeing as she began to sob uncontrollably again, but Eli heard every word she said.

"Clare... it's okay... don't cry please." Eli rubbed her back and Clare shook in his arms. He pulled her head away from his chest and brushed her tears away with his thumb. Clare choked on a sob and Eli's thumb slowly moved over her bottom lip. Clare swallowed and breathed softly through her mouth. Eli leaned down slowly and watched her face. Clare blinked and turned her head away, causing Eli to brush his lips against her cheek.

Eli sighed and Clare enveloped her arms around his waist.

"You're so warm Eli..." She whispered. Eli's arms wrapped around her shoulders and they stayed like that for a good five minutes.

Clare pulled away and said, "I have to get back to class... I kind of just ran out." Eli nodded and watched her scurry off on to class.

'KC, you're going to suffer for breaking her heart...' Eli thought to himself as he walked back to his own class.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

So... reviews? Ha ha, just wait till the next chapter comes in! You guys are going to be so, so, SO anxious!

Goodbye for now!

Reviews! -cough cough- REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Okay, so I'm getting a little bit too excited that I'm getting so close to almost having 200 reviews for this story. I think I might just cry! By the way, this story is going to end in like possibly two or three more chapters! But hey, knowing me, I have another story in mind to continue this one. I love you guys! Ah, I'm seriously happier than a pigeon with a french fry right now! Well, here is chapter 6! Enjoy!

P.S: it makes me giggle that you guys are anxious to read what's going to happen next!

_This story was suggested by Eclarelover1278D._

* * *

Masquerade

Summary: You know what sucks? High school. You know what sucks more? Having a crush on your new best friend. You know what sucks more than that? Finding his girlfriend kissing my boyfriend...

* * *

Chapter 6-

Julia placed Clare's phone back on the desk when she noticed that she was walking in.

"Miss. Edwards, are you alright?" Mr. Purino asked. She blushed and slowly nodded her head. Clare walked to her desk and placed her phone in her bag. She folded her arms over the desk and laid her head over them. Clare sniffled, and turned her head towards the window, not wanting to let anybody see her crying; the tears streamed down the corners of her eyes.

Julia rolled her eyes.

_'God, get over it Clare... KC's breaking up with you, big deal.'_ She thought to herself. As if Clare heard, she lifted her head up and glanced over at Julia. Blue eyes clashed with dark brown for a few seconds before Clare whispered, "Do you and KC talk a lot?"

Julia blinked and tucked her long hair behind her ear. She whispered, "Yeah why?" Clare felt her heart ache and she said, "Has he ever mentioned... breaking up with me?" Julia looked at Clare, trying to find the right words to answer to that. Julia, being the pretentious bitch that she is said, "KC has mentioned it, but I have talked him into not doing it. I don't think he has a reason to, he's got someone like you." Clare smiled and wiped her tears away with her hand.

"Thanks Jules."

"No problem Clare-bear." Julia turned in her seat and grimaced when Clare turned away. She leaned her head on her hand and tried to pay attention to the history lesson being taught by Mr. Purino. After a short amount of time that flew by rather quickly, the bell rung. Clare gathered her things and she walked slowly out of the classroom.

Her blue eyes glanced up to a tall figure that stood before her, KC.

Clare bolted around him and walked quickly to her locker, hoping Eli would be waiting for her like he always does. Clare smiled inwardly when she saw Eli standing next to her locker; she didn't realize that KC and Julia were trailing behind her.

"Are you okay Blue Eyes?" Eli asked.

Clare nodded and she flinched hearing her name being called by KC.

She turns around asking, "What?"

"At lunch, can we talk?"

"You said... after school KC..." Clare said, fighting back the whimpering sound her voice was trying to make. KC switched glances to Eli who glared at him through his dark lashes. KC looked back down at Clare and said, "It can't wait until after school... I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Before Clare could begin to protest, KC walked away.

"So, Eli... what do you think he's going to talk to Clare about?" Julia asked, loud enough so Clare could hear. Clare glared at her as she opened her locker. Eli pinned his eyebrows together at Julia and she shot her hands up in defense. She said, "I'm just curious." Eli said, "Well you shouldn't be so curious to business that isn't yours."

His tone towards her was frosty and harsh.

Julia's jaw clenched and she stomped off.

"Eli... you didn't have to you know... talk to her like that." Clare murmured. Eli responded, "Clare... she was about to make you cry, and it's clearly none of her business." Clare smiled a little and Eli pulled her into a hug, surprising her. He leaned down and whispered, "And besides, seeing you cry pains me." Clare couldn't help the smile curling up on her lips.

Eli pulled away and pushed her curly hair behind her ear.

Clare chewed on her bottom lip and said, "We have to get to class." Eli nodded and he followed behind her. Their classes were barely far from each other. Clare glanced up at Eli, both stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"I'll um... see you later." Clare blushed and bowed her head.

"Bye Clare." Eli smirked. He turned around and headed into the classroom, Clare watched him pathetically and she turned to walk into her own classroom. She sat down on the tables next to her science partner, Wesley.

"Good morning Clare." He smiled.

"Morning Wesley." Clare smiled in return.

"How are you today?" Wesley asked as he watched her pull her notes out, and pile them on the corner of the table, followed by her book. Clare glanced over at him and shrugged her shoulders saying, "I've been better." Wesley frowned. He cocked his head to the side and asked, "What's wrong?"

Clare shook her head, refusing to tell someone else of her small problem.

"You can tell me Clare." Wesley said when he didn't get a response from her.

"Okay, but you promise not to tell anyone?" She asked, turning towards him. Wesley held up his pinky, and Clare laughed a little as she wrapped her pinky around his. She said softly, "KC might be breaking up with me... I mean I'm hurt, but... not as much... I feel a little relieved, b-because I umm...

"You um?" Wesley asked.

"I think I might love someone else."

"Who?"

"Eli."

.

.

_KC, meet me at the bathrooms, it's urgent_  
_Julia_

KC frowned. He placed his phone back into his pocket, and remained seated. He was getting quite annoyed by Julia's little obsession, and he wasn't about to go see what the hell she wanted. KC pulled his phone out and read the texts he received, one being from Clare and the other from Eli.

_KC, I just... I have to ask, are you breaking up with me? Because it's better if you do it now, instead of making me wait._  
_Clare_

_What the hell is going on between you and Julia, she won't shut up about you._  
_Eli_

KC sighed heavily and he clenched his hair in his hands. KC only texted Eli back and he looked towards his left, his eyes grew wide when he noticed Julia trying to get his attention outside the door. KC mouthed, "Go AWAY!" Julia shook her head and stood there, crossing her arms across her chest.

Sighing in frustration, KC rose his hand and said, "Can I go to the bathroom please." The teacher nodded and KC quickly got up, heading out the classroom. Julia squeaked when he literally shoved her hard up against the lockers. In a deathly tone he asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He clenched her bicep and she whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" Julia asked through clenched teeth.

"Are you talking to Eli about me?"

"Correction, about us!" Julia said.

"No Julia, there is no us. I'm stopping this right now." KC said, watching her face grow furious. Julia laughed sarcastically and said, "So what are you going to tell Clare? That I forced myself on you? That I lured you into my trap?" KC arched his eyebrow and said,"That's not really a bad idea. You need to stop Julia. Quit being a possessive controlling bitch, and get over yourself. I don't want you. I want Clare, and only Clare."

"Funny, you didn't tell me that last week when we were rolling around your bed, or did you forget that day?" Julia smirked. KC rolled his eyes, muttering "whatever" under his breath. He walked around her and entered the classroom.

Julia stood there, and breathed heavily. She looked down at her arm, and noticed the slight bruising there, and her lips curled up into a small smile.

.

.

"Okay... now that we're done with the vocabulary words," Wesley started, he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "KC is breaking up with you. You are slightly hurt, but you don't really care because you're really in love with Eli?" Clare nodded slowly, drawing circles on her paper with her pen.

"So how are you going to tell him?" Wesley asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell Eli..." Clare said quickly.

"I meant KC, I'm pretty sure Eli already knows that you love him, maybe just like him. He might like you too, seeing as he cares so much for you." Wesley explained. Clare licked her bottom lip and chewed on the inside of her bottom lip. The bell rung and Wesley got up saying, "I wish you luck." He gathered his things and walked out of the classroom as Clare gathered her things and slowly made her way out.

She watched as Eli walked out of the classroom, holding a test paper in his hand. Clare laughed at his facial reaction. Eli glanced up and said, "I got a 75 on this test. I studied too." Clare laughed and they both walked to their lockers.

"So, are you feeling better?" Eli asked.

"Yeah much better..." Clare said. Before they could continue their conversation Julia showed up and crashed into Eli, sobbing. Eli lifted and eyebrow and asked, "Jules what's wrong?" She pulled away and said, "Look what her boyfriend did to my arm!" Julia directed the shriek like sentence to Clare as she showed her bruised arm.

"KC would never hurt someone." Clare stated.

"Well he did, believe it or not." Julia snapped.

Eli checked out her arm and said, "You'll live Julia. I don't think KC would do something horrible like this." Julia frowned and sobbed, "B-but he did though." Clare sighed and looked over Eli's shoulder, finding KC walking in their direction. She called out to him.

"KC did you do this to Julia?" Clare asked, pointing to her arm.

KC blinked a few times and swallowed hard. He said, "No of course not. You know I wouldn't hurt a girl." Julia said, "You're such a liar!" She ran off, and the three watched her leave dramatically. Eli glanced up at KC and asked, "Are you sure you didn't hurt her?" KC shook his head.

"Look, I'll see you guys later okay?" KC walked off, leaving Clare and Eli alone. They glanced at each other for a few minutes before Clare said, "Let's go to the library." Eli nodded. This is the period they have together, which gives them more time together, seeing as that's all they wanted deep down.

Eli slowly took her hand in his and she smiled inwardly. Clare walked down the hallway, holding his hand, clenching it tight, hoping that he wouldn't let go. Once they reached the library, they took a seat in one of the round tables at the corner of the library.

The two sat in silence. Clare tapped her fingers on the table and Eli glanced over at her, then averted his gaze down to the table top. Clare sucked in a breath and she softly asked, "Eli... do you um... do you have feeling for someone o-other than Julia?" Eli moved his gaze back up, meeting hers. Clare was biting her bottom lip, and her face had turned pink.

"Clare I told you that I have feelings for you." Eli stated.

"I-I know... I was just... I mean-

"The question is, do you like... me?" Eli questioned. Clare looked up and sighed shakily. She slowly nodded her head. Clare stated, "I just can't really help it." She laughed. Eli said, "I know what you mean. I can't help it either, but... we both have someone... and I'm pretty sure we don't want to lose them. Even though I'm having thoughts about Julia cheating on me, but... deep down I still love her."

Clare shook her head and muttered, "How can you love someone you don't trust?"

"I could ask the same thing about you."

Clare's blue eyes glanced up into Eli's intense green ones, and she sighed, leaning her head onto her hand. Eli scooted closer to her, and Clare stared at him in confusion. Eli moved her hand from her face, and he tilted her chin towards him. Clare's eyes moved from his, down to his lips, then back up again.

Eli moved closer to her, and Clare once again turned her head to the side, his lips brushed her cheek again.

"Eli... we can't... I'm sorry." Clare murmured.

"I-it's okay... I understand." His voice sounded pained, and Clare frowned feeling Eli pull away from her. He laid his head on the table and she reached up, placing her hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair.

Eli lifted his head and flashed his signature smirk. He said, "One day I'm going to get you to kiss me." Clare smirked in return and responded, "In your dreams Goldsworthy."

"No, no... in reality."

Clare laughed and reached into her pocket, pulling her phone out.

_Clare, I'm not breaking up with you, I just need to talk to you.  
KC_

End of Chapter 6

* * *

AH! Just one more chapter and you guys will have a reason to attack me virtually XD Leave me some reviews! I um... have to tell you guys this ahead of time. I will not be updating until probably Sunday morning, because I'm going out of town. So, I do apologize, but you will have to wait for two days before I could post again. I will promise you this, I'll post two chapters on Sunday! It's a promise I AM NOT willing to break!

Anyway, leave me some reviews!

Good bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Hello my people :) I'm back! Well, first things first, I would just like to say that oh my god... I can't believe this story had gotten over 200 reviews in like less than a week :) I gratefully appreciate it! Second... the episode in Degrassi... HOLY FUCK I cried! I felt so bad for Eli, like no joke, I cried too, my poor baby was crying AWWWIES!

Third, WHAT THE FUCK! JULIA LOOKED LIKE A STUPID PREBUBESANT CHILD! ELI COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER! Which he did :) He has Clare now ^_^. Fourth, no offense, I'm just stating an opinion, it wasn't right for Clare to clean out Eli's locker like that, because she didn't know exactly how he would react to it, so it was her fault for that.

Anyway, I thank you so much for the reviews! And, like I promised, I'm going to post twice today :)) ENJOY!

_This story was suggested by Eclarelover1278D._

* * *

Masquerade

Summary: You know what sucks? High school. You know what sucks more? Having a crush on your new best friend. You know what sucks more than that? Finding his girlfriend kissing my boyfriend...

* * *

Chapter 7-

After the awkward incident in the library, lunch time blew in quickly, the time that Clare dreaded most. She tossed her books into the locker and left quickly, not bothering to wait for Eli. It's not that she didn't want to, it's just she wanted to get the talk with KC over with.

Clenching the hem of her shirt, Clare walked slowly to the picnic tables, where KC sat, looking more nervous than normal. Clare inhaled deeply and swallowed nervously.

"Hey." She muttered.

KC looked up and smiled faintly at her. Clare sat down in front of him and she tugged her bottom lip with her teeth. The two sat in silence for a good five minutes, until KC broke the silence saying, "Clare okay before we start talking, let me clear something with you."

She nodded slowly.

"You're assuming that Julia is cheating on Eli, right?" KC muttered, and his gaze lifted from the table, glancing up to a nodding Clare. Slowly, KC let out the breath that he was holding. He said, "She is cheating on Eli."

.

.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Julia asked as she leaned against the lockers, standing next to Eli, who is on the floor, sitting against the lockers reading a graphic comic book.

"I don't know Julia." Eli muttered. Julia sat down. She asked, "Why are you always reading those? You don't pay attention to me when you read those." Julia slowly pulled the graphic comic book from Eli's hands and she leaned into him.

Eli froze as Julia placed her lips against his. Eli let her kiss him, but soon kissed her back, just so she wouldn't suspect that something is wrong with him. Julia pulled away, but continued placing small chaste kisses on Eli's lips. She smiled against his mouth and he smiled faintly in return.

.

.

"Okay so you know who Julia is cheating on Eli with, but you won't tell me?" Clare stated. KC shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care, which to put it quite vague, he didn't.

"It doesn't matter Clare." He said. Clare frowned. Before she could begin to argue, Eli surprised her by taking a seat down next to her, Julia sat down next to him. Julia asked, "So what are you two love birds talking about?" Clare flinched at the mention of the words "love birds". With the sarcastic tone Julia held in her voice, just the sound of her speaking those two words made her body want to explode, not in the good way either.

Julia placed her hand on Eli's inner thigh and his green eyes shot a glance towards her. She only winked at him. Clare noticed this and she blushed deeply.

"Okay. So, we're going to the Dot around five right?" Julia stated as her hand rubbed Eli's inner thigh slowly.

"Yeah, since I have football practice, that's fine." KC stated. Clare bowed her head and listened to the sound of Eli's hand slapping at Julia's, clearly telling her, or attempting to tell her, to stop. KC pinned his eyebrows together and asked, "Eli are you okay?"

"Fantastic." Eli responded.

Clare cleared her throat and she got up saying, "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be right back." She turned around and headed to the school. Not wanting to listen to Julia and Eli bicker, KC got up and he followed Clare inside.

"Julia stop it!" Eli hissed, slapping her hand away for the umpteenth time, away from the place in between his legs.

"Oh come on Elijah. You never cared before." Julia purred, tracing her fingers along Eli's jawline, and down his neck. Eli sat there, staring emotionless at the table top. Julia ran her hand along the hem of Eli's black shirt, then snaked it inside.

"Julia. Don't." Eli muttered.

"Don't what." She whispered softly, in a familiar tone that drove Eli to the edge. Julia grazed her nails back and forth over Eli's abs before she clawed him, pulling a small moan from his throat. Julia whispered in Eli's ear, "Oh... KC and Clare are coming back... looks like I can't finish what I started." Her tongue peaked out to lick the shell of his ear. Eli jerked his head away from her, and clenched his fist.

Clare sat down next to Eli and picked at her food. The four sat in silence, all glancing up awkwardly at each other. Eli said, "I'm going to go ahead and go. I'll see you later Clare." He got up and walked away from the tables, Julia trailed behind him closely.

KC reached out, and he grabbed Clare's hand. She blinked up in surprise and KC said, "Clare... you do understand why I can't tell you right?" Clare licked her bottom lip and looked down. She shot her eyes up and said, "No KC, I don't understand. You're being really selfish. Eli had a right to know, and you're not going to tell him. He's your best friend and all you're doing is hurting him," Clare stood up, "frankly KC... you suck." She picked her tray up and walked away.

KC sighed and he laid his head down on the table, muttering incoherent words under his breath.

.

.

Clare tossed her lunch away, and almost fell over when Julia blazed by her, smashing her shoulder against Clare's, who said "excuse you" under her breath. Clare walked down the hall, and found Eli sitting against them, staring blankly at the floor, a look of anger plastered on his face.

"Is it okay to sit down?" Clare asked.

Eli glanced up at her and nodded. She took a seat next to him and asked, "What's wrong?" Eli shrugged his shoulders and said, "Nothing. Julia wanted to exchange saliva and I refused. She got pissed and stormed off like the little girl that she is." Clare laughed a little and ran her fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

Eli tapped his fingers on his knee and Clare said, "You're going to come by my house directly after school right? Like... I think it would be better if you just drove to my house after school. You know, so we can get a head start on the paper."

"Sure, anything to have me alone in your house huh Clare." Eli smirked. Clare blushed.

"M-my mom is going to be home... so sorry to rain on your parade." Clare laughed as Eli made a fake pouty face. She sighed heavily and Eli scooted closer to her. Clare let her head fall to his shoulder and Eli glanced down at her. He moved his arm behind her, wrapping it around her waist.

Clare smiled and sighed softly.

_"Why can't this be us Eli..." _She thought.

.

.

As the end of the day blazed by, Clare had never been more excited. She placed her unneeded books into her locker and closed it. Eli stood behind her, and he grabbed her sides. Clare squeaked and turned around. "ELI!" She yelled and playfully punched his arm. Eli mocked hurt and said, "Hurry up. Morty won't wait for you."

Clare rolled her eyes and followed Eli out through the doors at the front of the school. Clare said, "Does Julia know you're coming over to my house?" Eli glanced back at her and said, "Julia doesn't have to know everything I do Clare... I'm not a puppet." Clare pressed her lips to a line and nodded slowly. When they reached Morty, Eli opened the door for her and Clare smiled up at him as she climbed inside. Eli shut the door and walked around to the driver's side, and climbed in.

Eli turned the ignition on and drove out of the parking lot, almost speeding down the road to get to Clare's house.

"Someones in a rush." Clare muttered with a short laugh.

"Well of course. What's better than being alone with you Blue Eyes?" Eli glanced at her and she blushed, hiding her face with her curly hair. Clare looked out the window and the smile on her lips never disappeared. Eli averted his gaze from the road, to Clare's hand, which lay between them.

Eli swallowed nervously and he reached down and grasped her hand in his. Slowly, he laced their fingers together, and Clare looked over at him, her blush deepened, but she didn't pull her hand away. Eli sighed in relief mentally, and he smiled softly. Clare noticed this and couldn't help but smile as well.

The short ride ended and Eli unlaced their fingers, only to get out of the car to walk around and open the door for Clare. She climbed out and he shut the door. Clare started walking to the door, with Eli following closely behind her.

Clare twisted the nob on the door and frowned, realizing that it was locked. She said, "Looks like my mom isn't home." Eli only flashed her a lopsided smirk, as she dug into her purse and rummaged around, trying to find her keys. Once she found them, she pulled them out and unlocked the door.

Eli stepped inside before her and Clare rolled her eyes as she stepped inside after him.

Clare placed her things on the side of the couch where Eli plopped himself on. She asked, "So, do you want anything before we start the paper?" Eli shifted his eyes and said, "Something to drink would be nice Blue Eyes." Clare nodded and she walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. She scanned the inside of the fridge and grabbed a coke.

Clare walked back into the living room and said, "I'll go get my laptop." Eli nodded and grabbed the can from her hand, opening it and taking a sip. Clare walked upstairs to her room and searched for her laptop. Once she found it, she walked downstairs and frowned, finding Eli's feet on the coffee table.

"Feet down." She said.

"Fine." Eli muttered. Clare sat down next to him and opened her laptop. She opened a new Word document and said, "Okay so the paper is about... something that we both hate... what do you want to write about?" Clare looked over at him and watched Eli chug down the coke. Eli pulled the can away and blushed, watching his tongue lick his lips.

"Uhh, I don't know. What do you want to talk about?"

Clare licked her bottom lip. She was about to suggest talking about the situation he is with Julia, and her situation with KC, hating the fact of having no trust with two people they both loved, but knowing Eli, he would deny the topic.

"What are you thinking about Clare?" He asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"N-nothing. The topic I was thinking about might not be... something you would like to talk about." Clare's voice was below a whisper, and she tapped her fingers on the keyboard. Eli blinked and took another sip of his drink, then placed the half empty can on the table. Eli asked, "What was it about?"

"I well," Clare inhaled and slowly let out a shaky breath, she continued, "maybe we can talk about... having that hateful feeling of the fact that... we both don't trust people that we love dearly?" Clare studied the look on his face and he licked the corner of his lips.

He shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Eli said. He leaned back on the couch, and Clare did the same, the laptop remained on her lap, and Eli watched as she began to type the topic on the top of the page, followed by Ms. Dawes's name and the class period, then their names. Eli breathed softly next to her and he fake yawned and stretched, placing his arm around her shoulders.

Clare giggled and her head fell to his shoulder. She stared blankly at the computer screen and muttered, "Eli... why can't this be us?" Eli looked down at her and asked, "What?"

"I can't help but think... you and me... we're right for each other... do you, well... do you feel the same way?"

"Clare that's a stupid question and you know it," He turned to face her, tilting her chin up to him. He leaned down and whispered against her lips, "It can be this way... you have the power to end it with KC, as well as me with Juila."

Before Clare could respond, Eli crushed his lips over hers. Clare whimpered from the sudden action, and Eli reached around and he grabbed the back of her head. Clare tried pulling away, but as Eli started to move his mouth over hers, she soon gave in. With the same fiery, frantic passion, Clare kissed Eli back.

Eli's tongue swept along her bottom lip and Clare, slowly, parted her lips. She blushed, feeling his tongue move into her mouth. Eli's tongue explored her mouth, and he moaned, loving how sweet she tasted. Clare moved her hands up around his neck and her tongue soon started to move against his.

Eli moaned again, and cupped her face with his hands. Clare shifted causing the laptop to slip and fall off her lap. The loud crashing sound caused them to both break away from the kiss. Clare realized what happen and she quickly pulled away from him.

"I-I'm sorry Eli... I just... god I can't believe I just kissed you."

"I kissed you Clare, not the other way around." Eli said, trying to lighten up the mood. Clare laughed sheepishly and said, "U-um... let's uh... continue doing this paper."

"Clare-

"Then you're going to have to go home after." She interrupted him.

"Clare please look at me." Eli said.

Clare sighed and she glanced at him. Eli said, "Clare... I'm sorry, I just... well I couldn't help it." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Clare frowned and she let out a heavy breath. She said, "I'm sorry Eli. I'm just... you know. I'm not fond of cheating, even though I have strong feelings for you, but... we have to be faithful to KC and Julia."

"Even if Julia isn't faithful to me?" Eli muttered.

Clare's face dropped and she placed a hand over Eli's. She smiled at him and he smiled faintly in return. Eli leaned closer to her, and Clare swallowed nervously. She closed her eyes as Eli touched her face, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her cheekbone.

"Can I kiss you again... please."

Clare licked her bottom lip nervously and she breathed softly through her mouth, her eyes remained closed. Slowly, she nodded, and Eli instantly pressed his lips against hers. Compared to the frantic kiss they shared not too long ago, this one was softer, more passionate. Clare smiled in the kiss and she pulled away, pressing her forehead against Eli's.

"I'm sorry Clare..." He muttered.

Clare whispered, "What are you sorry for?"

Before he could respond, the front door opened, and they instantly pulled apart, and Clare quickly reached down and she grabbed her laptop, placing it on her lap. Her mother walked into the living room and asked, "You two are doing homework right?" Clare and Eli nodded quickly, as Clare typed away, not realizing that the two sentences didn't make any sense, and most of them read, "Eli and I kissed, Eli and I kissed."

Eli laughed and Clare asked, "What?" He pointed to the screen, and Clare blushed deeply. She bowed her head and let out a small giggle.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

Reviews? I will be posting chapter 8 in a little while after I post. I can't guarantee that it will be in two hours or so, because the next chapter is going to be long and full of really harsh drama! Other than that, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are great!

Goodbye for now!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own my story.

A/N: Ah, the last chapter :/ But like I said, I might post a short sequel following after this story, but anyway. I might want to clear something before you start reading. This chapter starts the next day, after Eli and Clare totally smooched. Be prepared! Read, review, and enjoy!

_This story was suggested by Eclarelover1278D._

* * *

Masquerade

Summary: You know what sucks? High school. You know what sucks more? Having a crush on your new best friend. You know what sucks more than that? Finding his girlfriend kissing my boyfriend...

* * *

Chapter 8-

"Okay so, I'll come pick you up in a few hours. Then I'll come and get Julia, then we'll wait for KC at the Dot." Eli said as he shoved his books into his messy locker. Clare slowly twisted her combination in and she opened her locker, staring blankly inside her locker. Eli said, "Clare."

She looked over at him and blinked a few times saying, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that I'll come pick you up in a few hours, then I'll go pick Julia up, and then wait for KC at the Dot." Eli repeated. Clare nodded and she placed her books into her locker. She said, "My mom is coming to pick me up today. I'll see you later okay?" Clare smiled at Eli and he watched her leave through the doors. Eli felt a pair of arms around his waist and he turned around, finding Julia smiling up at him.

"What time are you picking me up?" Julia asked, moving around to stand in front of him. Eli said, "Well I'm picking Clare up around four thirty, so I'll be be your house around four fourty five." Julia nodded and she got up on her tip toes to kiss his lips. She said, "My parents are coming to pick me up. I'll see you later okay?"

Eli frowned and nodded. He sighed, realizing those were the same words Clare had spoken to him. Eli raked his fingers through his hair in slight frustration. He walked out of the school and headed to the parking lot where Morty sat. Eli unlocked the door to the driver's side and he climbed in.

He cranked the ignition on and pulled out of the parking lot. Eli reached over and he turned his music on, blasting loud heavy metal music. He drove quickly to his place and parked in the driveway once he arrived. Eli climbed out and he walked to the front door, twisting the nob. He sighed in relief when it was unlocked, meaning that one of his parents are home.

Not bothering to greet them, Eli walked to his room. He opened the door, and walked straight to his dresser. Eli grabbed a pair of denim skinny jeans, a long sleeve black t-shirt. He pealed his clothes off and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Eli turned the shower on, and stepped inside once it was warm enough. He let the water soak his hair, and body, and Eli sighed, enjoying the warmth of the water on his skin. He washed his hair, and body, and stepped out once he was clean. Steam filled his small bathroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and he reached up to his mirror, wiping the condensation off his mirror.

Eli stared at himself in the mirror, then shook his head, flinging water everywhere, and his hair stood up in every direction. He sighed walked back to his room. Eli let the towel fall from his waist, and he slipped his pants on, then his shirt. Eli grabbed the towel from the floor, and rubbed it in his hair, damping it.

"Bzz, bzz, bzz."

Eli grabbed his phone from the pocket of his other pants and flipped it open, reading the text.

_What color shirt should I wear? Red or blue?  
Clare_

Eli laughed and he quickly texted her back. He walked to the bathroom and brushed his hair, then opened his phone receiving a text from Clare.

_Very funny Elijah :P Now seriously, blue or red?  
Clare_

Eli pressed his lips to a line and he dialed her number. He walked to his bed and laid back on it, waiting for Clare to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"I still think you should just go in a black shirt, or half naked it doesn't really matter."

_"It does too Eli! Blue or red. I like the red one best."_

"What does the red one look like?" Eli asked, getting a little annoyed that Clare refused to wear black, or go walk around half naked.

_"It's a love sleeve sweater shirt."_

"What does the blue one look like?"

_"It's a lacy tank top."_

"The blue one." Eli responded quickly.

_"Geez Eli, don't think about your answer okay?" _Clare laughed on the other line.

"What you asked for my opinion, I gave it to you. So, the blue one." Eli said. Clare giggled again, and she said, "_Okay, what about pants? Should I wear the ones you adore so much, or a skirt? I want too look really cute tonight." _

"Who are you wanting to look cute for?"

Eli felt the rate of his heart begin to increase when he didn't hear a response from Clare. She said, "Well... nobody specifically. I just you know. Want to look cute." Eli smirked, knowing that Clare is blushing right now.

"Okay Blue Eyes. I say some jeans, and I have to go. I got a few things to do before I come and pick you up." Eli stated as he got up and walked out of his room. Clare said, _"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit." _

The line went dead and Eli closed his phone. He walked into the kitchen, and was greeted by his mother. She said, "Oh, Eli... I didn't hear you walk in... when did you walk in?" Eli looked towards the clock and said, "Like thirty minutes ago." His mother mouthed an "oh" and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Double date with Clare and her boyfriend." Eli muttered.

"With who and who?" She asked.

"Clare and KC, her boyfriend." Eli said louder.

"Don't you hate KC? Aren't you in love with little Clare-bear? Won't that be a little... awkward?" His mother asked quickly. Eli clenched the seat before him and bowed his head. He said, "It doesn't matter... I don't even want to think about it."

His mother blinked a few times.

"What's wrong Eli?"

Eli sighed and the grip on the chair tightened, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"I kissed Clare yesterday."

"What?" His mother shrieked, slightly excited. Eli glanced up at her and said, "It's not really a good thing. Clare practically avoided me all day, well... not avoided she hardly talked to me all day." His mother rolled her eyes and said, "Who cares, at least she still talks to you. Are you and Clare FINALLY going to get together? Please tell me you're going to dump Julia, and go for Clare."

Eli sighed heavily, now remembering that talking to his mother about this kind of stuff isn't always good. He turned tail and refused to listen to her mad questioning. Eli slammed the door shut to his room and he grabbed his lap top, and then walked to his bed. He placed it on his lap and signed into his FaceRange account.

He checked his messages, receiving one from Julia.

_Subject: Hey_

_What should I wear tonight? I know you're going to be wearing black, as usual. So, I maybe we should match?_

Eli's eyebrow rose and he typed his response. He glanced at the corner of the screen. Eli sighed heavily, just two more hours. He was getting a little too anxious to see Clare, which he could just get up and drive to her house, and chill with her until then, but knowing Clare she'd probably make him leave.

Eli growled in frustration and he checked his messages once the alert button "blinged" signaling that he had gotten a new message.

_Subject: Hey_

_But... we normally match when we go out together..._

Before Eli could respond, he received an IM from said person.

Jules-gold55: So, what should I wear?

Eli-gold48: I don't know, jeans and a t-shirt?

Jules-gold55: Okay... which jeans? I pulled out my ripped up jeans, and for the shirt, how about the black Dead Hand t-shirt you bought me?

Eli-gold48: That's fine Jules.

Jules-gold55: Okay! Thank you, I'll see you in a little while.

Eli-gold48: Bye

.

.

Julia quickly got dressed and she checked her phone. It was a little bit passed three, which gave her enough time to go to the school and meet up with KC. She fixed her long hair into a low ponytail, and slipped her shoes on. She walked out of her room and bolted out the front door shouting behind her, "Mom! Dad! I'm going to go meet KC at the Dot!"

She shut the door behind her and ran towards the school.

"Damn... I wish I had a car." She breathed as she sprinted faster to the school.

Julia soon made it after a ten minute run, and smiled, finding KC walking through the door, along with a few of his teammates. Julia stood on the steps, and KC glanced down at her, watching her breath heavily through her open mouth.

"What are you doing here?" KC asked.

"I came to see you." Julia smiled.

KC rolled his eyes and dug into his pockets, trying to find his car keys. Once he found them, he walked down the steps, passed Julia, who turned around and linked her arm through his. He smiled faintly in return, and Julia said, "Oh. You're loosening up." She got up and kissed his cheek.

When they reached his car, he pressed the unlock button, and Julia climbed into the passenger's side. KC walked around and he climbed into the driver's side. He turned the ignition on and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Your place. Then we can go to the Dot early, I'll tell Eli that you came to pick me up." KC nodded and he pulled out of the parking lot, and drove to his place. When they arrived, Julia jumped out of the car and waited for KC at the front of the door. He unlocked the door, and headed upstairs to his apartment, hoping to God his mother isn't home.

As he opened the door he called, "Mom! Are you home?"

No answer.

Julia plopped down on the couch and KC said, "I'm going to take a quick shower. Make yourself at home." Julia ignored his statement and turned the T.V. on as KC walked to the back of the apartment, where his room lies. Julia flipped through the channels, listening to the water start running in the bathroom.

She continued to flip through the channels, and reached into her pocket, pulling her phone out. Julia quickly texted Eli, telling him that she has a ride to the Dot. Julia settled for something to watch, and she soon received a text back.

_Um... okay?_  
_Eli_

Julia rolled her eyes and she sighed, getting up and swinging her arms. She walked towards the back of the apartment, and walked into KC's room. She sat on his bed and waited for him to get out of the shower. Julia tapped her knees with her hands when she crossed her legs.

She leaned back on her arms, and made a few popping sounds with her mouth. The shower turned off, and KC soon stepped out, in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a dark purple t-shirt. He blinked, finding Julia on his bed. She smirked and reached over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her.

Their lips crashed onto each others, and they shared a sloppy kiss. KC's tongue moved into her mouth, gliding across hers. Julia kissed him back, and soon pulled away. She said, "Let's go ahead and go to the Dot."

KC blinked a few times, and shrugges his shoulders saying, "Fine." He moved away from her and both walked out of the room, down the hall, and out the door. When they reached outside, Julia climbed into his car, and he did the same. KC turned the ignition on and he drove towards the Dot.

He doesn't live far from the Dot, so the ride was short. KC parked and he and Julia stepped out of the car, walked into the Dot, and sat in the booths next to the window.

.

.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" Clare asked as she opened the door. Eli moved by her, stepping inside her house. He said, "It's almost time for the date, and I said that I'd come pick you up. You look super hot by the way."

Clare blushed and looked down at herself, eyeing her lacy top, and jeans. Her hair had been blown out, and flat ironed, and she applied a small amount of make up. She closed the door and sat down next to Eli on the couch, who was clearly staring at her.

Clare cleared her throat, and Eli looked up at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Quit staring at me... it's... it's weird." Clare muttered.

Eli pinned his eyebrows together and said, "It's not weird... you're beautiful so me staring should be a compliment." Clare's face burned red and she turned her head away, muttering incoherent words under her breath. She scratched the back of her head and squeaked when Eli pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"E-Eli stop it!" Clare gasped.

"Why?" He asked, his lips grazed her neck. Eli sighed and whispered against her skin, "You smell so good Clare." She whimpered and Eli pulled away. He laughed softly at her face and she slapped his leg.

"Oh, harder Clare." Eli purred.

Clare blushed, and she brought her legs up to chest, buring her head in her knees. Eli smirked and said, "It's a about almost time that we head to the Dot, let's get going." Eli got up and Clare followed after. She grabbed her purse and followed Eli out the front door.

He opened the car door for her, and she climbed in saying, "Thank you." She sat down in the seat and watched Eli slide across the hood of Morty, and almost burst out into a series of heavy laughter, when he fell on the other side. Eli shot up from the ground and he slowly climbed into Morty. Eli cleared his throat, and Clare giggled at him.

"Shut up." He said.

"I didn't say anything." Clare said, holding her hands up in defense.

"Eh, heh heh." Eli fake laughed. He turned the ignition on, and drove towards the Dot. Clare blinked a few times when they passed by the street Julia lived on. She said, "Um, you passed Julia's house." Eli said, "She sent me a text earlier saying that she had a ride to the Dot already."

"Oh." Clare muttered.

The drive there was short than expected, since Julia didn't need to be picked up of course. Once they arrived, Eli parked away from the Dot, so nobody would ruin his Morty. He stepped out of the driver's side, and walked around to open the door for Clare. She climbed out, and both walked towards the Dot. Eli said, "So, like I was saying... I really do think that Degrassi needs to have uniforms, only in black."

"Eli that's stupid, you're such a guy." Clare laughed.

"Yeah well you're such a-

Clare glanced up at Eli and asked, "I'm such a?" She watched the smile on Eli's face disappear and Clare looked where his eyes were fixated on. Her heart sunk, and her mouth fell open slighty agape.

"I-is that... Eli don't!" Clare reached out to grab Eli's arm, but failed when he stormed into the Dot. Outside she watched the scene play out in front of her. Clare's tears had already begun to weld watching Eli beat the ever living crap out of KC, after tearing him away from Julia's mouth. Her lips trembled, and Julia and her eyes locked onto each others.

Clare glared at her and she stormed into the Dot. She moved around the people who crouded around KC and Eli, and pracitcally climbed over the booth to get to Julia. She grabbed her by the hair, and slammed her face down on the table top. Julia screamed in pain, and held her nose, which started bleeding.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you!" Clare shouted, pulling Julia out of the booth and onto the floor, which caused Eli to trip over her body and land flat on his butt, his legs over her stomach. KC got up and he held his jaw. Eli got up and glared down at Julia.

"E-Eli, I can explain." She got up and reached out to him.

"Don't touch me... you fucking slut." Eli hissed. Clare watched the tears weld in his eyes, and he stormed out of the Dot, slamming the door behind him in the process. Clare looked over at Julia and then to KC. Her tears weld up, and streamed down her face. She said, "KC... we're done... don't you ever, talk to me again. And Julia... I warn you... if you EVER come near Eli... you're going to wish you were never born." Her tone was icy, and Julia stepped back, her back clashing against KC's chest.

Clare choked on a sob, and she exited the Dot. She looked around, trying to find Eli, noticing that Morty was still parked away from the dot. Clare headed towards the direction of his car, she heard a loud sobbing coming from the back of the car.

She swallowed hard and walked around to the back. Clare grabbed the handle and she opened the back door, the sound of heavy sobbing grew louder. She knew Eli wouldn't mind her coming inside, so she crawled in, and closed the door behind her. Clare moved to Eli and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Eli sniffled and he turned to Clare, enveloping his arms around her waist. And Clare had never felt so heartbroken in her entire life, listening to the man she fell in love cry his eyes out on her shoulder. Clare's tears streamed down her face slowly, and she rubbed Eli's back.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Eli pulled away and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Clare brushed her tears away and Eli muttered, "I can't believe... that she was... she was cheating on me... with your boyfriend."

"I-I really don't want to think about it... let's just... let's..." Her voice squeaked and she soon started to sob uncontrollably. Eli wrapped his arms around her, and now it was Clare's turn to cry. She sobbed and clenched his shirt, saying something along the lines of, "I trusted him, why would he hurt me like this?"

"Because guys are dicks." Eli responded as he rubbed her back, then pulled Clare away, cupping her face. He whispered, "I won't ever hurt you Clare... I promise." Clare nodded, and chewed on her bottom lip as she nodded her head.

Eli kissed her tears away and watched her blue eyes slowly open. Eli brushed her tears away and she sniffled. He leaned forward and he kissed her lips softly. Clare whimpered and she kissed him back, wrapping her hands around his neck. He pulled away and glued his forehead against hers. Eli muttered, "Clare... I think I... I love you." Clare choked on a sob, and she smiled. Clare swallowed hard and responded after a short pause, "Eli... I don't think I love you... I know I love you."

Eli pulled away to look into her eyes, "If we ever get together Clare... can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't... don't hurt me please."

Clare moved his bangs from his face and she said, "I promise Eli... I would NEVER hurt you."

Eli nodded and he kissed her yet again.

Clare pulled away and whispered, "Do you promise too?"

"Clare, I could never hurt you... I'd kill myself before I even thought about hurting you." Eli clenched her shirt and Clare nodded. He looked into her blue eyes, and he moved away, pulling her to him. Clare leaned against Eli and their fingers laced with each others.

"I love you Clare... so much." Eli muttered, leaning his head against hers.

"I love you too Eli." Clare responded, a smile tugging the corners of her lips up. Eli kissed her temple. Clare closed her eyes and her fingers tightened around his. Clare tilted her head up and Eli kissed her lips.

_The world is a stage, everyone plays a different roll, in the end... it's all a crazy masquerade, for the masks that we wear, are clearly hiding our true colors. You can never realize what's underneath, until your heart is broken..._

The End!

* * *

Well that was the best thing that I have ever written :) I really loved updating for this story, it's really great. Be on a look out, because I will be posting a sequel to this story, it will be short, but it will be worth it! I love you guys! Reading your reviews really made my day, and I had never been happier.

Thanks again!

Good bye for now!


End file.
